


Breaking Up is Hard to Do

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Diary/Journal, Dramatic Peter Parker, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Peter's at summer camp, Tony and Steve are at home, and we hear about Peter's summer camp romance via letters to them and a diary to his A.I.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: Team Fluff, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, y'all. I just don't know. Blame the games for these odd ficlets that just seem to keep happening. My goal is to try to provide fluff for anyone also reading along with the live posting of While You Were Sleeping since... well, that's an angst fest at the mo. 
> 
> Fill for SteveTony Games: TeamFluff: Angst: Breaking Up + Stark Men are Made of Iron+ Epistolary  
> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo:  
> betheflame  
> card 3017  
> A2: Journals/Diaries

* * *

“Did you read his latest missive?” Steve snorted to his husband.

Tony looked up from his phone. “You mean where he described the food as ‘pedestrian’ and made me regret ever letting him marathon _Bon Appétit_ videos?”

“This is my favorite part,” Steve said, clearing his throat to read.

_“Dad, Pops, you have no idea the sheer amount of utter torture that I endure simply to exist in this wasteland of frozen tundra -”_

“It was 54F at night last night in the Catskills,” Tony interrupted.

_“ - but if you still refuse to collect my person and my belongings post haste, I shall endure as Stark men are made of iron and I know my duty.”_

“You’d honestly think we sent him to a workcamp in the 1920s,” Tony laughed, “instead of an all-inclusive summer camp for science nerds.”

Steve’s eyes twinkled as he finished the email. “Did you see the P.S.?”

Tony shook his head.

_“There is a girl, though, who read up on Dad’s nanotech and so at least I have someone to talk to. She’s cool, I guess.”_

“Oh, she’s cool, he guesses,” Tony laughed and shifted himself to cuddle into his husband of nearly sixteen years. “Twenty bucks Petey comes home from this with a girlfriend.”

“If she has any sense, she’ll realize he still forgets deodorant five days out of seven,” Steve huffed affectionately. “But if she motivates him to brush his teeth more, I can’t complain.”

* * *

_Dear Mary -_

_I still think it’s kind of weird to name my AI after my mom, but Dad says it’s helpful to have the name be someone you already trust and even though I don’t remember her at all, she trusted Dad and Pops enough with me, so I guess she counts._

_I’m trying out this journal thing, typing you emails instead of the fathers because there’s things I should write down but things they don’t need to know. This camp thing is okay, I guess, since I met MJ and Ned. I still hate the kid who demands we call him Draco even though his name is Mark, but fine, whatever. I’m learning lots of stuff._

_This is boring._

_I think i’m going to ask MJ to the midweek ice cream thing, see if she wants to walk together._

_Peter_

* * *

Dear Mary -

She said yes!

* * *

_Dear Mary -_

_Turns out, kissing behind the canoe shed is only romantic in movies. MJ got spiders in her hair and I think I stepped on a frog._

_Still got to kiss MJ though._

* * *

“Oh no,” Tony said as he read the message on his phone.

“What?”

“MJ broke up with Peter,” Tony winced and looked at Steve.

“They’ve been walking to events together for, what, six weeks?”

“Which, in 14-year-old terms is 10 years,” Tony replied, wishing desperately that he could hold his son.

“I know they can only use their phones for a few hours a day, but do you want to see if the camp will let us call him off schedule?”

Tony chewed his lip. “I don’t know. I mean, we sent him to this all summer thing so he’d learn some independence away from all the adults that run his life. Not that our family isn’t amazing, but they’re all a little much, sometimes, and we wanted him to get to know other smart kids outside of school and I don’t know… maybe he needs to learn to nurse his broken hearts without us, too?”

“The first time?” Steve’s tone was pleading and Tony nodded.

“You’re right, let’s go.”

“Go?”

Tony snapped up his car keys and nodded to Steve. “You’re right, first heartbreak, we should be on call. I’m not waiting until Sunday for parents day to see him, let’s just get in the car and drive.”

Steve smirked. “Babe, it’s 9:30 at night and he’s 2 hours away. I love this about face, but maybe we go up first thing in the morning and drop him off some bagels or something?”

“But if we leave now, we get to have hotel room sex,” Tony said. “You love hotel room sex.”

“I do,” Steve nodded with a slow smile. “I’ll find us a giant shower.”

“I’ll pack a bag,” Tony said. “I love it when a plan comes together.”

* * *

_Dear Mary -_

_Dad and Pops came by today to make sure I was okay about MJ. I don’t know how they convinced the staff to sneak me breakfast, but it was nice to get a hug and not feel like such a loser for crying._

_I really like her, Mary._

* * *

_Dear Mary -_

_She apologized! Said she was reacting to a bad letter she got from her dad and if I wanted to hear about it, she wanted to tell me because she missed me even though we see each other most of the day. I think this is good! Right?_

* * *

“They’re back together,” Steve informed Tony over dinner.

“Excellent,” Tony nodded and shoveled spaghetti bolognese into his mouth.

“Evidently, she lives in Brooklyn, so this summer camp romance may be more.”

“She doesn’t go to Midtown?”

Steve shook his head. “Sounds like a not great home situation, so I wonder if the cash was an issue or they didn’t know enough to apply or what.”

Tony blanched. “Well, good news that we have both spare cash and spare parents around here.”

“Peter specifically said he was scared of MJ meeting Nat,” Steve grinned.

“Well, let’s see if she’s free on Sunday to take a drive, eh?”

Steve laughed and the pair finished their dinner while plotting/meddling/loving their son the best way they knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [PotsCast Podcast server ](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy). Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
